


Serenade

by Piers Redfield (wingblade)



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Character Study, F/M, Ficlet, M/M, Portland Oregon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2013-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-08 16:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/763405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingblade/pseuds/Piers%20Redfield
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Piers presumes flowers are a good gift for Claire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Serenade

**Author's Note:**

> Experimenting with pairings. Hopefully I'll elaborate on this one someday.
> 
> Based in canon of the overall series, but before the canon of Resident Evil 6.
> 
> Edited July 27th, 2016.

With teeth clenched and lips stretched taut into an awkward smirk, Piers shuffles his feet. He wiggles his toes in his boots and chances a look down at them — yep, still there. So why can't he move?

In one hand he holds a bouquet of fiery red roses packaged in a soft lilac plastic that crinkles in his grip, the other hand plastered to the door of his car. Soft, but stern, brown eyes float to his mind unwillingly, and he waves them away. This is right — what he was doing was wrong. The words sounding out in his head elate him; they float him across the driveway up the wooden porch to ring the doorbell. A gruff, scratchy beard in memoriam sends a painful jolt to his heart, but he forces his thoughts to soft curves. The door opens — and a screeching screen door after that — and the woman smiles at him, resting an elbow on the door frame.

"Claire."


End file.
